


Moments in the Woods

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry-centric, Internal Monologue, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Harry thinks over his choices as he heads into the forbidden forest.Special Thanks to the Drarry Writer's Discord Drabble challenge for the February challenge prompt: First(s) - 218 words.





	Moments in the Woods

-

They were in a war, yet, he wasn’t prepared. He knew people could die, it was what Voldemort wanted. But seeing the dead laid out in the Great Hall was too much, and he couldn’t bare to watch. Not while families were grieving.

And here he was. The cause of it all.  
So, the decision to give himself up had been, easy.

 

But he didn’t want to die...

 

Although he felt numb. Although he knew he had to sacrifice himself to stop this war.

 

He didn’t want to die.

 

He thought of the people he was leaving behind. Ron and Hermione, his friends… his enemies.

Malfoy…

 

He didn’t know when but... somewhere amongst the fighting, the shouting, even their arguments. Somewhere along the way. Somehow... He’d really started to like him.

The blond wasn’t perfect of course, he was a bully, arrogant and always so above everyone...  
And yet, he wasn’t. He had seen him sad and lonely, struggling to survive through this war… just like him.

While in the woods, hunting horcruxes, there had been moments where he’d thought, maybe. Just maybe. After all this was over, they could… start over.

Maybe even… Fall in love.

He entered the forest as the warm tears trailed their way down his cheeks.

“Love, huh?”

 

Well, that was a first.

-


End file.
